


First Times

by magic_maker



Series: Chicago Jo [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, herrmann puts his foot in it, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_maker/pseuds/magic_maker
Summary: Jo's: First time at Molly's. First time with Antonio.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Joanna Maksim (Original Female Character)
Series: Chicago Jo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120460
Kudos: 6





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> _set just after Laura left Antonio_

Early May, 2014…

Even though she had been in Chicago for a few months, and despite prodding from multiple people, Jo hadn’t gone to Molly’s. Finally Gabby insisted and, not having any reason not to, Jo acquiesced. She was pleasantly surprised that it was tamer than most emergency responder bars she’d been to. When she said so, Matt laughed. ‘Come here during hockey season.’ 

Jo laughed and tossed back her shot. ‘I’m betting it doesn’t compare to Aussie pubs during AFL or rugby. But I’ll have to make first-hand observations.’

‘Why did you leave Australia?’ Otis asked. Kelly, who had come up behind her, winced and made a “don’t ask” motion, but it was too late.

Jo stiffened almost imperceptibly, and replied, ‘That… is a story I am far too sober to tell.’

‘Well, drink up!’ Herrmann exclaimed. 

‘Guys,’ Kelly said, shaking his head, a warning in his eyes. 

‘I see Antonio, let’s go say hi,’ Gabby said glaring at the men, dragging Jo away. She didn’t know the story but Kelly’s warning was enough. Very little was off limits so if he said no, that was it.

Kelly leaned in, resting his palms against the bar. ‘Let that story rest,’ he said firmly. 

‘But--’

‘Let. It. Fucking. Rest.’ Kelly growled. ‘It’s not a good story.’

‘Okay, okay,’ Otis said. 

‘What, someone die?’ Herrmann asked. When Kelly’s only response was to level a stare at him, he muttered, ‘Fuck. Sorry. We won’t bring it up.’ Otis murmured agreement. 

‘Her coming back coincided with the shit with Katie and Keeler, so we’ve just sort of let people assume that that was the reason. Please, just go along with assuming that’s what it was.’

‘You got it,’ Herrmann agreed. 

Kelly headed over to a hightop where Jo was sitting with Gabby and Antonio. Where she was very definitely flirting with him. Antonio didn’t seem to mind given that he was leaning in, whispering something in her ear. She giggled and nodded. 

‘Hey Severide,’ Antonio said with a nod, standing up. ‘We’re gonna get out here,’ he said, indicating Jo.

Kelly’s eyebrow shot up but he didn’t say anything other than, ‘You good to drive?’

‘Had half a beer since seven o’clock,’ he replied. 

It was nearly ten, so Kelly just nodded. ‘Have fun kids,’ he said with a smirk. 

‘I have to admit I didn’t really see that coming,’ Gabby muttered, watching them go. 

‘Me either, honestly,’ he said watching them as well.

~*~

The second Antonio’s door was shut, Jo pressed him back against it, kissing him. He groaned and spun them, pinning her wrists above her head, and her body with his, assaulting her neck and throat with his lips and tongue. Jo squirmed but didn’t make much effort to break free. Instead she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling their pelvises into direct contact.

‘Oh! Fuck!’ Antonio gasped. 

‘That’s the idea,’ Jo replied, breathing hard. 

‘Right here, like this?’ Antonio wouldn’t make another move without permission. 

‘Right here. Right now. Just like this,’ she replied. 

‘Keep your hands right there,’ he ordered, letting go so he could remove whatever garments were in the way. 

Smiling playfully, Jo let one hand start to wander and Antonio growled, smacking her ass. ‘You like trouble, don’t you?’

‘The right sort, absolutely,’ she replied grinning wickedly. 

Seconds later he pinned her hands again and thrust into her desperately drawing a cry from Jo. He only lasted about a minute and a half before he cried out, burying himself inside her. ‘From the time it takes to walk from here to my bedroom, I’ll be good to go,’ he promised, nipping at her collarbone. 

‘Mmm, prove it.’ 

He did. More than once. When they fell asleep near dawn, they’d gone four rounds, leaving both exhausted.

~*~

Antonio stroked Jo’s hair gently and she stirred, smiling blearily up at him. ‘I didn’t wake you did I?’

‘Not really. I don’t sleep well.’

‘Insomnia, or other shit?’

She paused before answering, ‘Other shit.’

‘Okay.’ He kissed her forehead and didn’t press. He assumed it was related to whatever had unsettled Jo and pissed Gabby and Kelly off at Molly’s. ‘If you ever need an ear, let me know,’ was all he said about it. 

A non-committal ‘Mmm’ was Jo’s reply. 

‘I need a shower before work; join me?’ 

‘You love getting me wet, don’t you?’ she teased. 

‘You know it.’ 

Under the steaming spray, Antonio soaped up his hands and ran them over Jo’s shoulders and down her arms. ‘What are you up to today?’ 

‘Going to my parents to get grilled about my love life, or lack thereof,’ she said snorting. 

‘Oh yeah? They doing the grandparent plea?’

‘A little. They also know that I don’t necessarily want kids. And that I don’t form emotional attachments easily. Papa will question how a psychologist’s kid can be so emotionally detached, and daddy will tell him to hush and finish the borscht. 

‘Two dads? And… Russian?’ he asked after a moment’s thought.

‘Yep. I’m first generation.’

‘Me too. But not Russian,’ he said, straight faced.

‘Really? I was so sure you were.’ Jo said sarcastically. 

‘Mmm… Dominican.’

‘I actually did know that. Gabby’s mentioned it.’ She rinsed off and traded places with Antonio, washing his back. 

‘What are you doing after you see them? Say around 7?’ 

‘Laundry unless something more interesting comes up.’

‘Think I might be more interesting than laundry?’ 

‘It’s a pretty close call,’ she said mock-seriously.

He flashed a grin at her. ‘Dinner?’

‘Mmm… no. Wings and beer, though, I could agree to.’ Dinner was too date-y, and she hadn’t been joking about emotional detachment. 

‘Sounds good.’

They toweled each other off, sneaking kisses and small nips in. 

Too soon, Antonio pulled in beside Jo’s car at Molly’s. He gave her a brief, but searing, kiss. ‘See you tonight.’


End file.
